1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable illumination source for a photographer and more particularly to such source which can be supported on the photographer's head without the use of the photographer's hands so as to leave the hands free to manipulate the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,535 (240/1.3) discloses a light reflector that can be clamped to a camera. Because the light reflector is cumbersome, the photographer must use one of his hands to support the reflector thereby necessitating manipulation of the camera by only one hand. Although the patented reflector performs the valuable function of diffusing the light that impinges on the subject, it is difficult for a photographer to manipulate in view of the fact that one of the photographer's hands must be used to support the reflector.
Also in the prior art are miner's caps which have lantern supporting means thereon, such being exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,055,746 and 3,302,018. These miner's caps, however, have the light directed from a small source directly toward the front of the miner and although they are useful for miners, they are not suitable for photographers.